Xana Reincarnated
by Alien Shadow Sesshomaru
Summary: The story of a demonic entity known as 'Xana' destroyed through Franz Hopper's sacrifice, but recreated by Franz Hopper who has been restored into a whole new entity. A righteous entity whose intent is now saving the lives of others.
1. Blackout

**Blackout**

Xana William makes his appearance on Earth (along with Xana's new monsters as well as his old ones even the Creepers) which have been translated to Earth due to Xana having usage of the Translation process. While Xana William walks forward with all of Xana's monsters following him, everyone is cowering and running away.

Xana William and the monsters then stand still and there is a view of the sun that lasts for a while. Then after the view of the sun, Xana William slowly thrusts his hands forward (just like he did in that clip of him in the Season 4 preview) and starts speaking some funky language very fast as he focuses his ultimate power of levitation in moving the moon in front of the sun which forms a solar eclipse (a red eclipse actually which is when the light around the moon which appears black is red light).

After this red eclipse has been formed, some of Xana's new monsters (which have the ability to speak) speak to Xana William saying that they will cause destruction on this planet just as Xana William commands. Afterwards, all of the monsters bow down before Xana William and then depart and cause destruction while hidden in the darkness and preying upon unsuspecting victims. 

Therefore, now that Xana William and the monsters are on Earth causing destruction and concealed by the darkness of the red eclipse, Team Lyoko (with their new outfits and powers) must battle Xana William and the monsters which will indeed prove to be very tough. However, this is the ultimate showdown between Team Lyoko and Xana William and Xana's monsters and Team Lyoko must prevent innocent lives from being taken by seeking out these monsters hidden amongst the darkness and also find a way of overcoming Xana William.

(SIDE NOTE: If Xana William were to perform some advanced techniques such as moving the moon in front of the sun like he did, it is required that he speak a funky language which will execute these advanced techniques. Also, you already know that in the episode "Contact," Franz Hopper took possession of Sissy who spoke a strange language. Therefore, this is sort of the same thing with Xana William except that his strange language actually makes phenominal things happen. But if he were to speak this strange language in normal language in performing certain phenominal things, it won't work. Therefore, it is required that Xana William speak in "Xana language" in making extreme things happen).


	2. Team Xana

**Team Xana**

The battle rages on between Team Lyoko and Xana's monsters as Team Lyoko seeks out these spreaded out monsters who are attacking innocent people. Meanwhile, Jeremy is at the supercomputer lab who looks completely hopeless. But something then immediately catches his attention as there is a message by Franz Hopper that comes up on the monitor which speaks to him saying that there is a way of overcoming these monsters and overcoming Xana William. The process of overcoming the monsters is through a process known as "Inverse Translation" which will translate (bring back) all of the monsters back into the virtual world to their exact locations from which Xana himself translated them from the virtual world into the real world in the first place.

With the help of Franz Hopper, Jeremy manages to successfully modify the Translation process into Inverse Translation and then activates it which results in all of the monsters disappearing and being brought back to their exact locations back inside the supercomputer. But however, an exception being Xana William because he was materialized normally into the real world (not translated like the other monsters). Therefore, Xana William still remains in the real world.

Now that all of the monsters have disappeared, the battle is now between Team Lyoko and Xana William himself. Xana William manages to prevail over Team Lyoko. But while Team Lyoko is laying on the ground, Xana William speaks "Xana language" again very fast. But however, this time it is Xana language which is all the code that will create Xana William's new ultimate minions. All of this coded information (the Xana language Xana William is speaking) energizes the pitch black sky and takes on the form of purple lightning.

This purple lightning then strikes the ground 4 times (with extreme power) which forms 4 huge beams of light. As these huge beams of light fade away one by one, we get to see the minion within each one of them as they are shown one by one making their cool dark combative poses. These 4 individual minions together are known as Team Xana who are solid (not polymorphic) dark wicked clones of Team Lyoko who have dark clothes sort of like Xana William's, but different in some ways.

(NOTE: I have come up with some descriptions for Xana Aelita and Xana Yumi. Xana Aelita would look like a dark angel with gray markings underneath her eyes and Xana Yumi would have a black dragon shown on her outfit and would have dark telekenisis and would also have electric tessen fan blades which would create purple electricity whenever they slice something. But as for Odd and Ulrich, I'm not sure what descrpitions to give them yet).

After Team Xana's appearance, Xana William gives the order and they start attacking Team Lyoko. Therefore, the battle is now between Team Lyoko and Team Xana (Odd vs Xana Odd, Ulrich vs Xana Ulrich, Yumi vs Xana Yumi, and Aelita vs Xana Aelita).


	3. Cyber Jeremy

**Cyber Jeremy**

Now back at the lab, Franz Hopper is now furious (knowing that everyone is danger on Earth including his own daughter) as he starts to explain to Jeremy some unsettling news which is that Xana is now planning on escaping into the real world for good this time and is now planning on taking over the digital sea as we speak.

After which, Franz explains to Jeremy that he must go to Sector 5 and acquire the rest of the neccessary data for Franz Hopper's materialization before it's too late because before Xana escapes into the real world, he is also planning on destroying Franz Hopper.

But Franz then explains to Jeremy that before he virtualizes himself directly into Sector 5, Franz is going to reprogram Jeremy's virtual form (which would be a form that would truly reflect the psychological change change of personality that Jeremy has gone through which was that Jeremy before was a nerd who wasn't good at fighting, but is now a person who has actually become way cooler and serious and has also has dedicated himself to martial arts to no longer be a weakling and also so that perhaps one day he may need to enter the virtual world again which that time has finally come as of right now! And you already know that when Jeremy entered the virtual world before when he was a nerd back then, he obviously looked rediculous on Lyoko as stated by the gang. But all that's going to change as Franz Hopper is going to now upgrade Jeremy's virtual appearance which is an appearance that will truly reflect his new change of personality)! Therefore, this is just like how Jeremy upgraded Team Lyoko's appearance with their new outfits. Except for that now Franz Hopper is doing the same for Jeremy.

While Franz is programming Jeremy's new form, there is a close up view of the digital sea on the monitor and some analysis running on it as Franz Hopper is analyzing the digital sea and speaking to Jeremy saying that Franz is going to create a very powerful weapon for Jeremy from this analyzed data of the digital sea (a very powerful cybernetic ray device that will be equipped on Jeremy be part of his new virtual form while in the virtual world which will be able to fire very powerful electric green cybernetic rays). But however, the green electric cybernetic rays that this device will fire will be capable of conducting through the digital sea, hopefully overcoming Xana's horrific black demonic essence that will soon take over the entire digital sea in order to destroy Franz Hopper (i.e. Xana's process of destroying Franz Hopper).

Franz Hopper then tells Jeremy to get into the scanner. Jeremy then gets into the scanner and gets virtualized directly into Sector 5 in his new virtual form who is a cybernetic being (who has a complete different personality who is quiet with an awesome, cold-blooded personality and an extremely skilled fighter in the virtual world).

While Jeremy in his new virtual form is standing still very quiet with a hardcore, cold-blooded look on his face, we hear Franz Hopper's voice speaking to Jeremy saying that Franz also programmed this cybernetic helmet-looking thing on his head (which is a part of his head in the virtual world) which enables Franz Hopper to communicate with Jeremy. After which, Franz Hopper (who is full of righteous rage) says to Jeremy to proceed to the interface in the celestial dome and that meanwhile, while Jeremy is proceeding to the interface in Sector 5, Franz Hopper is going to take possession of Aelita in order to overcome Xana William on Earth because he will never allow anyone or anything to harm his precious daughter. Meaning, Aelita will be possessed by Franz Hopper's righteous rage and that together, as father and daughter, possessed Aelita will overcome Xana William and his minions (Team Xana). Therefore, this is the solution of overcoming Xana William Franz Hopper has now revealed (with the solution Franz Hopper said before in the very 1st paragraph which was Inverse Translation in overcoming the monsters).


	4. No Mercy

**No Mercy**

After Franz said this to Jeremy, he still remains quiet with that cold-blooded look on his face and the scene then changes to Team Lyoko and Team Xana fighting. They continue battling for a while, but Team Xana knocks Team Lyoko out cold (unconscious). But an exception being Aelita who is out of strength and is watching in horror as Team Xana is about to finish off the unconscious gang (kill them). 

(NOTE: it is revealed in the episode "A Bad Turn" that virtual things as real world things in this case, the materialized Krab did not get dematerialized when Ulrich attacked it. Instead, it got killed just like any other real world thing. Therefore, this is the same for Team Lyoko meaning that they will be killed and not dematerialized).

But before Team Xana delivers the final blow, there is a huge flash of white light which makes Team Xana (including Xana William) all look up immediately in shock as they notice Aelita with all her strength replenished and is slowly walking forward with white shining electric orbs in her hands which have white electricity around them. Then her eyes are shown which have white Xana symbols in them (indicating that she is possessed by Franz Hopper) and the look of her face as well who looks extremely pscyho and enraged (due to Franz Hopper's righteous rage). But not only that, the entire pitch black sky has white lightning rapidly occurring.

Team Xana (and even Xana William himself) look somewhat scared. But Xana William orders Team Xana to attack and they start to attack possessed Aelita and they start to battle (in an environment that is pure white near possessed Aelita due to her immense power). But possessed Aelita takes care of them easily without a single scratch as she performs some extremely advanced and powerful aerial techniques (due to her angel wings) with her new white lightning orbs that are undoubtedly powerful (including her hand to hand combat) which knocks Team Xana out cold.

Now as Team Xana falls to the ground unconscious, the scene changes to some chopped up Creepers falling to the ground as Cyber Jeremy destroys the Creepers with his extremely powerful cybernetic ray device that shoots extremely powerful green electric cybernetic rays (just one green electric cybernetic ray is so powerful that it will actually shatter through pedestals in Sector 5 and destroy multiple Creepers with just one shot which has an extremely powerful impact).

Cyber Jeremy then progresses through Sector 5 by shattering through the pedestals blocking the key with his cybernetic ray device (not to mention, his other technique of unleashing very powerful brain waves from his cyber helmet which are also capable of shattering the walls/pedestals of Sector 5, but still not as penetrating as his electric green cybernetic rays. How Cyber Jeremy would unleash these brain waves is that he would put both hands on his head and close his eyes which would unleash these cybernetic brain waves).

After the pedestals have been completely demolished and the key revealed dead ahead, the scene goes back to possessed Aelita who now slowly walks up to Xana William with a totally psychotic look on her face. And noticing that his loyal minions are now defeated and lay unconscious on the ground, Xana William looks very surprised and sort of backs away from possessed Aelita who slowly approaches him.

As a close up of Xana William is shown with a surprised look and slowly backing away, the scene changes back to Cyber Jeremy who now presses the key and proceeds to the elevator. And when the elevator comes up, Cyber Jeremy performs an extremely cool jump to get on it.

While the elevator is shown going very fast with Cyber Jeremy on it, the scene goes back to possessed Aelita and Xana William who now start to battle. Their battle is very intense as they both perform extremely advanced techniques and maneuvars. But Xana William ends up being overtaken by possessed Aelita as Xana William ends up firing one of his own purple electric energy blasts against possessed Aelita's. But possessed Aelita's white lightning orbs outmatch Xana William's and Xana William gets blasted and falls to the ground. After which, possessed Aelita slowly walks up to Xana William again and this time lifts him up by his throat and chokes him for a while and then throws him straight ahead and now walks towards him with her shining white electric orbs again.

As possessed Aelita is shown walking forward with that hardcore enraged look again, the scene changes to Cyber Jeremy who has now approached the celestial dome and has that awesome cold-blooded look on his face the moment he enters the celestial dome. And as Cyber Jeremy is standing still, Franz speaks to him saying that Xana is planning on taking over the digital sea anytime soon and that Cyber Jeremy needs to operate the interface in acquiring the rest of the data for Franz Hopper's materialization. 

After hearing this, Cyber Jeremy starts operating the interface. And while he is operating it, the scene changes back to possessed Aelita and Xana William with possessed Aelita walking up to Xana William with her orbs and Xana William breathing heavily and begging for mercy. However, possessed Aelita shows Xana William no mercy by continually firing these orbs at him as well as immediately flying towards him and punching and kicking him.

Now as Xana William (completely sapped out of strength) is laying face down on the ground with a hopeless and scared look on his face in a lit up (white) environment due to possessed Aelita's immense power, possessed Aelita aims her hand towards the red eclipse, closes her eyes, and concentrates very hard as she sings a loud note.

Now as possessed Aelita continues to concentrate, Xana William begs possessed Aelita saying "No, not the moon." But after Xana William said this, the scene goes back to the scene with Cyber Jeremy operating the interface. After acquiring all the necessary data, Franz Hopper speaks to him saying that Xana is now taking over the digital sea. But after Franz said that, a very cool silver cybernetic vehicle gets materialized for Cyber Jeremy and Franz says that this is a vehicle that he programmed for Cyber Jeremy which will enable him to go at cyberspeed and that Cyber Jeremy must now quickly use it and overcome Xana's dark essence which is currently taking over the digital sea.

But after Franz explained this, the digital sea is shown turning pitch black (being taken over corrupted). And after the digital sea has been shown turning pitch black, communication between Franz and Cyber Jeremy has been lost and the interface automatically disappears by itself (luckily though, all the necessary data has been acquired). Cyber Jeremy then immediately gets on his new vehicle and goes EXTREMELY fast down to the digital sea. 

And as Cyber Jeremy is going downward, the scene changes back to possessed Aelita who is still concentrating her energy towards the red eclipse with her hand aimed towards it while singing a very loud and beautiful note. But while she is concentrating, all is quiet. However, we do hear the twitching of the white Xana symbols in her eyes while she is concentrating.

After possessed Aelita has concentrated for a while, she has managed to create positive energy which overtakes the negative energy that is keeping the moon in front of the sun which results in a HUGE flash of white light (which has heavenly white sparkles) which is positive energy that immediately explodes from the moon and overtakes everything. This is because all the negative energy around has been converted into positive energy which has been immensly amplified (the ultimate negative energy being the moon. And from there, once the negative energy of the moon has been converted into this positive heavenly white sparkling energy, this positive energy has consumed everything else all the other negative energy).

As a result, everything returns back to normal (the moon in front of the sun is gone and all wounds inflicted by Xana's monsters, Xana William, and Team Xana are all gone which results in everyone waking up from their unconsciousness including the unconscious Team Lyoko). In other words, this positive energy is actually healing energy as well. And when this postive energy has consumed everything, Xana William has been overtaken by it which has resulted in the virus that has controlled him this entire time now being gone. And as for Xana William's unconscious minions (Team Xana), when they were overtaken by this positive energy, they have actually disappeared in huge beams of light (just like how a Megatank would disappear if it were to fall into the digital sea in which a huge beam of light would be produced). This is because Team Xana were actually illusions linked to Xana William. Meaning that since Xana William is now gone, his minions have disappeared as well.

After this positive energy has immediately faded away and all the injured students on the ground are healed and are waking up, the scene goes to that one tower in Sector 5 which is white (which was used by Franz Hopper in possessing Aelita) which now deactivates (due to the lost communication, but just at the right time, too) because the scene then goes to possessed Aelita's hand (which is now aimed towards the sun due to the fact that everything is returned back to normal and the moon is now gone). Then the white Xana symbols in possessed Aelita's eyes disappear as a result of the white tower deactivating.


End file.
